El rosal secreto
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Margaery conocía el lugar perfecto para probar el néctar de aquellos labios. Para greenlilies. Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aquí te obsequio mi primer MargaerySansa. Fue un reto bastante interesante de escribir, pero el resultado final me gustó, espero pienses lo mismo._

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

* * *

><p>Deslizó sus dedos a través de su cabello para darle los últimos retoques, porque unos rizos rebeldes se negaban a quedar perfectos en su peinado. Tomó un broche de plata en forma de rosa y lo abrochó sobre su pecho, asegurando que su capa turquesa quedara firme en su sitio.<br>Estaba ansiosa por conversar con la chica Stark, puesto que de ahí sacaría la llave maestra para desenvolver sus encantos con su futuro esposo. Su abuela había insistido mucho con dicha reunión y Margaery Tyrell tenía que complacerla, después de todo no perdería nada al pasar una tarde con Sansa Stark, a fin de cuentas era preferible eso a tomar una copa de vino con Cersei Lannister.  
>Se miró por última vez al espejo y despidió a sus doncellas, quienes asintieron con aprobación al ver el resultado final del vestuario que llevaba puesto. Se trataba de un vestido de seda aguamarina con incrustaciones de rosas de plata a lo largo del cuello y tenía unas pequeñas aberturas que dejaban al descubierto parte de la impecable piel de su cintura. A la futura reina le gustaba un toque de picardía en sus prendas, siempre y cuando no se perdiera la elegancia ni el recato.<br>Salió presurosa de sus aposentos y se dirigió a los jardines, donde Olenna se encontraba junto a la bonita hija de Eddard Stark.

—Lady Sansa, es un placer verla— saludó, besando sus mejillas con cortesía. Notó que se sonrojaba ligeramente, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con respeto.  
>—Lady Margaery, el honor me corresponde a mi— respondió como la joven educada que Margaery supuso que era. Su abuela asintió satisfecha.<p>

En ese momento, la joven Tyrell recordó las palabras que su abuela le externó la noche anterior: "Bien sabes como jugar, gánate la confianza de la niña loba. No olvides que es muy importante que sepas a qué monstruo te vas a enfrentar".

La reina de las espinas se despidió de la chica Stark con gentileza, no sin antes besar la frente de su nieta con sus ojillos llenos de expectación. Margaery se limitó a sonreír y se sentó al lado de Sansa. En sus pensamientos lo aceptó, se trataba de una jovencita de bellas facciones, hasta podría decir que parecía una rosa encantadora e ingenua, sin embargo, era una lástima que no utilizara sus garras de loba para salir victoriosa en el juego de tronos.

—Lady Sansa, ¿le apetecería dar una vuelta? Hay un sitio cerca de aquí donde podríamos hablar a solas. Es un jardín discreto, lleno de hermosos rosales. A la vista es poco atractivo, eso es un factor que utilizo a mi favor cuando no deseo se me moleste. Nadie me encuentra ahí, pero sé que podría guardar un secreto ¿no es así?— murmuró con complicidad, posando una mano sobre el antebrazo de la loba.

Ni siquiera ella logró entender del todo porque su corazón le ordenó que dijera esas palabras, lo único que sabia de antemano es que deseaba conocer cada rincón de su ser. Sansa asintió y caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la futura esposa de Joffrey rompió el hielo. De alguna manera le desesperaba que Sansa se mostrara tan tranquila y temerosa, aunque por otro lado eso le agradaba, ya utilizaría sus propios métodos para que sacara su verdadero yo.

Conversarom sobre Desembarco del Rey y sus alrededores; sobre su apuesto hermano Loras, que por su manera de expresarse, Margaery concluyó que su acompañante gustaba en demasía del Caballero de las Flores. Al llegar al lugar, la joven Tyrell comenzó a tocar el tema principal de su inusual reunión, no sin antes pedirle que se sentara sobre una banca de madera. Ella agradeció y se sentó con delicadeza.

—Sansa, ¿Cómo es Joffrey?—preguntó mordazmente. La hija de Eddard Stark comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo. Antes de responder se mordió un labio, como dudando de lo que iba a decir—. No temas, conmigo estás a salvo —insistió Margaery, esta vez arrodillándose frente a ella, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—Joffrey...Joff...es un monstruo— exclamó entre lágrimas. La futura reina no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por la linda doncella. La abrazó por los hombros y limpió una gotita de tristeza que corría por su mejilla.

—Ayúdame y déjame ayudarte, para ello tienes que utilizar armas secretas a tu favor, querida. Lo he visto en sus ojos, son la mirada de un monstruo y a ti, mi Lady, te dañó, puedo verlo por el miedo que le tienes al pronunciar su nombre.

Lo hizo sin pensarlo.

La besó en los labios, deseando que aquello la tranquilizara. Ella no se resistió ni mostró señales de querer alejarse de la rosa de Altojardín, solamente la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que su cuerpecito podía dar. Al separarse, Margaery le acarició una mejilla y le susurró al oído:

—Todo estará bien, Lady Sansa.

En esa ocasión fue la joven loba quien tomó la iniciativa y la besó, esta vez con una inocencia que la conmovió hasta el alma. Era su turno, comenzó a mordisquear sus delicados labios, pasando sus manos por su cabello y su espalda. Ella se estremeció y soltó un gemido de placer, Margaery que interpretó que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, un deseo por seguir conociendo cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo, de sentir sus caricias por sus pechos y aquel rincón que la llevaba al cielo; quería besarla horas enteras hasta el amanecer. Sí, porque le gustaba esa bella doncella, vaya que le gustaba mucho desde que la vio a lo lejos por primera vez.

Pero todo quedó ahí, en besos apasionados y nada más.

–Ya nos volveremos a encontrar en mi rosal secreto, querida Sansa —bramó cuando sus labios se separaron—. Sí, lo haremos y seremos muy buenas amigas. Ni siquiera Joffrey Baratheon me podrá impedir que seas mía alguna noche —concluyó, mirando a una ruborizada Stark, que parecía deseosa de seguir descubriendo a la rosa un poco más.


End file.
